A game of Truth or Dare:The sequel
by GatoGurl
Summary: lots of swearing(dont worry...its in @$!#%^&, etc.)....its not a TXT blob!!!oh and JOL is Japan Online.


Okay, here is the sequal of "A game of Truth of Dare?" 

It was 1:00 AM. The digidestined were in their sleeping bags/beds. 

They decided to tell ghost stories, but no lime/lemon and yaoi/yuri content(sorry, you know....TK and Kari...). 

Izzy shut down his computer and said:"I have the perfect story." 

"Okay, tell it." Tai said. 

Izzy cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy niiight....9 kids and 8 digimon were having a slumber party at Taichi's house-" 

"9 kids?!" Matt interupted him. "Yes...Koushirou, Mimi, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Jyou, Hikari, Sora and JOL SUX." Izzy replied. 

"Ook...." Matt said. "Anyways, they were all having a slumber party at Taichi's house-" 

"You said that," TK said. "!@#$!! Would you stoooop interrupting me?!?!!!!!" Izzy cried. 

TK backed away. "Okay, I expect noooo interruptions. JOL SUX was busy reading information from Koushirou. JOL SUX decided to crash. Then Koushirou smashed it, and threw it out the window. JOL SUX died that night. Some people still talk about him, like Izzy Izumi, the greatest computer freak of the world! THE END!" 

There was a silence. 

"Soooo what do you think?" Izzy asked. 

Silence. 

"!@#@!@!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy yelled. 

Silence. 

"I'll go now." Matt spoke up. 

Everyone stared at him attentivly. 

"One day, a kid named Lynnda, walked down the street towards her house. It was unusually dark out for a summer evening. On her way home, she went into a store to buy some milk. Once she payed for it, she went on her usual route to home. Once she got home, she turned the knob on the door. She noticed that there was a sticky liquid on it. When she looked at her hand she screamed. There was BLOOD on her hand!! When she got home, she saw blood all over the stairs, walls and floors. 'MOM?!' she cried. No response. She went into the living room and she saw her mom, dad and little brother were laying on the floor covered with lots of blood. When she turned back to call the ambulance, she saw a tall man dressed in black. He was holding a bloody dagger. Before she could scream, the man stuck the dagger into her chest. She fell to the ground." 

Everyone's (except Matt's) face was white as if they had seen a ghost. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" TK screamed. 

"T-Tai...Is the killer gonna come hereee...?" Kari asked. 

"I don't know, I dont know..." he replied. 

"I'm scared...." Gatomon said. 

"We all are...." said Gabumon. 

"So...Was it good...?" Matt asked. 

"Um...yeah...but don't tell anymore, ok?" Sora said. 

The others nodded their heads in agriement. 

"I'll tell one now," Tai said. 

"Okay," Izzy replied. 

"Except it won't be a ghost story," he said. 

"Once upon a time, Tai and his friends were having a slumber party. They decided to watch every single episode of 'Hello Kitty', all the nice episodes of 'Sailor Moon' where they don't fight and some 'Barney' episodes." 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone but Tai screamed. 

"Aw, !@#@ it!" he yelled. 

"THat was scarier then Matt's!" TK said. 

"Uh-huh," Matt agreed. 

"@#!@" that was Tai, of course. 

"Can we watch some porno now?" Kari asked. 

"#@$@^&#!?!" Tai said. 

"Anyone wanna go to sleep now?" Joe asked. 

"No." said Patamon. 

"I'm tired too...." whined TK. 

"Then why don't you close your eyes and think about tuna fish ice cream....With a big bowl of milk...." replied Gatomon. 

"Delicious!" agreed Gomamon. 

Gatomon and Gomamon both fall asleep. 

"Mmmm.....tunnaaa fiiiishhh icceee crrreeaammm..." Gatomon mumbled. 

"Ook..." Mimi said. 

"Izzy, I really think you should stop hacking JOL," Tentamon said. 

"Shutup, Tentamon!" Izzy replied. 

"Let's go to beeed!" Palmon said. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Izzy. 

"What do you care? You're probably half asleep from the computer," Biyomon said. 

"Shutup, you ugly feathered thing!" Izzy replied. 

"Sora...Make him stop!" whined Biyomon. 

"Okay, Izzy. I think that's enough." Sora said to him. 

"You be quiet, Helmethead!" Izzy said. 

"IT'S A LUCK HAT!!!!!" yelled Sora. 

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg! 

It was the telephone. 

"I'll get it!" Tai dashed for the telephone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi...This is Mrs.Takaishi...I was just calling to see if TK was okay," 

"Um, okay. I'll check." said Tai. 

He went into the room and saw TK tied up. 

"Yeah, he's fine. Bye." he hung up the phone. 

"We are going to sleep now!!" said Joe. 

"As if!" replied Mimi. 

"How can you disagree with me, with your beautiful face? Did I do wrong?" asked Joe. 

"Art thou not mad, thou musn't go to sleep. Thy night brings joys and wonders...." replied Mimi. 

"Um, yeeees...." said Palmon. 

"Blood bath..." Izzy said. 

"WHAT?!" everybody said. 

"Er, nothin!" Izzy replied. 

"TK, wanna play a game?" Kari asked him. 

"Ererrm" mumbled TK. 

"I think you should take the tape of his mouth," said Matt. 

"Okay," said Kari and riped off the duck tape on his mouth. 

"OWW!! @##^@&*&*^&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TK cried. 

"TK!!!!" Matt yelled. 

"We are going to bed now," said Tai. 

"Meanie..." Agumon said. 

And with that, they all got into their sleeping bags/bed and went to sleep. 

"7 minutes in heaven next!" said Kari. 

"Yeah!" agreed TK. 

THE END 


End file.
